The invention relates to a disc player of the type comprising a housing, a rotatable turntable having a non-vertical axis and a pressure member for urging the disc against the turntable. The pressure member is positioned coaxially to the axis of the turntable and is movable toward and from the turntable.
A conventional disc player is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,054 and is constructed with the turntable located in the middle part of the housing.
Interest is being shown in disc players in which the turntable is located in a position in which it can be seen at the front of the housing and in players where it is possible to see from the outside the disc, from which the recorded information is being reproduced.